Połączenie - okres, w którym wszystko się (nie) zjedna
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - Odcinek 8 Megan: Poprzednio w Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2... mieliśmy ze sobą kolejną dawkę emocji. Przybyły do nas debilne „ważunie”, które pogryzły większość uczestników. Poza owadami było sporo innych wrażeń, takich jak trójkąt Nathaniel+Isabella+Chloe. Najlepszy jest fakt, że w wyniku tego związku rozkruszył się sojusz stulecia między prawie całą drużyną Amalulwane. Do czego dojdzie w tym odcinku? Czy ten wątek zostanie rozwiązany? Jaką nienawiść ukaże Nicole do Mindy? Jak ogólnie Amalulwane poradzi sobie z trójkątem? Dowiemy się tego w Charyzmatycznym Przetrwaniu vol. 2! Domek Zwycięzców, Tuntunak Wszyscy wstają. Krosty zniknęły magicznie, tylko jeszcze po Mindy i Tamarze widać małe ślady. Dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się ze sobą tej nocy. Mindy: Naprawdę? I co się potem stało z tą herbatą? ;D Tamara: Oblała mnie, a potem plamy zniknęły tak samo, jak się pojawiły. Chociaż zaskoczyłam ich, bo miałam na sobie drugą taką samą bluzkę >___> Szczęście, że chociaż nie była ciepła, bo miałaby przewalone, a ja oparzenie pierwszego stopnia. Mindy: Grunt, że nie drugiego/trzeciego. Słyszałam, że kawa może doprowadzić do oparzenia czwartego stopnia :O Tamara: To jest taki stopień? Łaaał... słyszałam tylko o tych trzech. Mindy: Ja też, ale teoretycznie ten czwarty jest śmiertelny. Tamara wstała z łóżka. Tamara: Która to godzina? Mindy: Szósta... :P Tamara: Ciekawe kiedy wyzwanie :v Mindy: Masz rację. Oby za 2 godzinki, pospałabym sobie. Albo chociaż pospałabym po programie :) Tamara: Jak myślisz, kto dziś wyleci? Mindy: Chciałabym, żeby Williama nie było już w programie. Reszta mi nie przeszkadza, nawet pogodziłam się o dziwo z Clarą. Tamara: William działa już każdemu na nerwy. Szkoda, że nie słyszałaś tego, co powiedział na nasz temat podczas wyzwania :/ Mindy: Ja prawie umarłam podczas tamtego wyzwania :/// Nigdy nie miałam takiego stracha. Tamara: Sorki, że nie mogłam ci pomóc. Mindy: Nic się nie stało. W sumie... to ja nas naraziłam :( Tamara: Nie przejmuj się. Chciałaś dla nas dobrze. (PZ – Mindy): Tamara to bardzo otwarta osoba. Serio, rozmawiałyśmy przez całą noc, a zaczęło się od wycieczki do Londynu aż po oparzenia... ciekawe te tematy, a mają tyle wspólnego że szok xD. Dlatego jestem niewyspana. I może dlatego, że cały czas te krosty dawały mi się we znaki. Tamara: Idziemy na śniadanie? Mindy: Pewnie. Wstają z łóżek i schodzą piętro niżej. Tam już tylko zawodnicy są po śniadaniu, William i Francis grają w bilarda, a raczej kończą, Nathaniel jest na balkonie, a Nicole... medytuje. Tamara: Pomyśleć, że niedługo połączenie :s Słowa przerwały medytację Nicole. Nicole: Nooo... udało wam się przerwać moją medytację. Wstałyście już? Trochę to zajęło ._. A nie, przepraszam, przegadałyście całą noc i też pół nocy przez was nie spałam... Tamara: Wybacz :( Nicole: ...ale nawet się cieszę. Tylko Francis mógł na spokojnie zasnąć. A ta apteczka co dała Megan, była o dziwo skuteczna i pomocna. Zmieniam dość szybko o niej zdanie o.o Mindy: O kim? :D Nicole: O tej pani Megan. Teraz zaczęła się bawić, że jej nie zależy na nas, a potem daje takie cudowne zioła na uzdrowienie, albo wcześniej była miła, teraz naprawdę chamska. Tamara: Też to zauważyłam. (PZ – Nicole): Od kiedy nie ma Kelsie, coś mi mówi, że to jednak będzie łatwe połączenie drużyn. Największym zagrożeniem pozostanie Nathaniel, o ile Tamara i Mindy nie zgadają się przeciwko mnie. Trzeba będzie coś z tym zrobić i się upewnić. Mindy: A teraz zastanówmy się, co będzie niedługo. Nicole: Połączenie drużyn. Tamara: I tego się obawiam najbardziej :/ Lubię tę drużynę... Patrzy na Williama, którzy leży w samych bokserkach na stole i Francisa przegryzającego kanapkę i zniesmaczonego widokiem bisekualisty. Tamara: Ale William to wyjątek. Jeden. Wielki. Wyjątek. Nicole: Na niego kiwnęłabym palcem i już po nim :’) (PZ – Nicole): A w rzeczywistości to mamy sojusz od początku powstania drużyn. Wiem, trochę to chamskie, ale zgadaliśmy się i powinniśmy informować siebie o wszystkich zagrożeniach. Raz mi nawet proponował seks, nie chcę nawet tego komentować... ;-; (PZ – William): One tak na serio o tym połączeniu? Jeśli nastąpi, to super. Pozbędę się Mindy, nasza cicha woda z beznadziejnej i lichej stała się dla nas mocną konkurencją, kiedy nie będzie drużyn. Albo przynajmniej przekonać ją do nas. A Nicole? Jest spoko. Grunt to mieć chociaż jednego sojusznika. Francis dalej je kanapki i też wyjrzał przez balkon. Francis: Co tam robisz? Nathaniel: Obserwuję moją ukochaną <3 Przesyła całusa do Isabelli, ona to odwzajemnia. Chloe: NIE zniosę tego! Zamyka drzwi. (akurat chata została zrobiona tak, że część, do której się wchodzi, jest naprzeciw balkonu willi) Nathaniel: Meh, nie podoba mi się zachowanie Chloe. Francis: Uważam, że nie robi tego specjalnie. Jest o ciebie zazdrosna. (PZ – Nathaniel): Serio? o.o (PZ – Francis): Spędziłem z Clarą fascynujące pół godziny na ognisku. Słyszałem, że też ma być jakieś połączenie drużyn. Jeśli tak, wreszcie od dłuższego czasu zjednam się z nią. Super. Nie wierzyłem, że dotrwam do tego połączenia :D Reszta... może tak generalnie nam pozazdrościć, szczególnie Dominic, którego tak nie trawię... Domek Zwycięzców, Amalulwane Jacob spał w najlepsze i pisał suchary na kartce, Clara cieszyła się ze swojego planu. (PZ – Clara): Nie musiałam nic zrobić, a one i tak się pokłóciły o tego durnego mięśniaka... świetnie :D Chloe nie odzywa się do Isabelli i leży sobie na podłodze. Isabella: Możemy o tym porozmawiać na spokojnie...? :/ Chloe: Oczywiście. Poza faktem, że już wszystko mamy między sobą załatwione, ty uważasz, że nie powinnam generalnie się przejmować. Isabella: Co mogę ci powiedzieć? Że jest mi przykro, że tak wybrał Nathaniel? Chloe: Jak sobie narysujesz, to tak będzie :) Nathaniel nie jest twój i na niego nie zasłużyłaś złotko, ja go pierwsza zauważyłam i należy się, no zgadnij, mnie! Isabella: Przypominam ci, że jak go pytałyśmy z którą chce chodzić, wybrał mnie! Chloe: Wiem... dlatego mam ochotę rozpieprzyć ten wasz żałosny związek. :’) Wstała i poszła, zatrzaskując drzwi. (PZ – Chloe): Unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z tą suką. (PZ – Isabella): Musimy to załatwić na spokojnie... takie coś nie jest akceptowalne w mojej drużynie... o_o Isabella pobiegła za Chloe. Chloe: Idź do Nathaniela! Pewnie tam czeka na ciebie! Ja z tobą NIE MAM ZAMIARU GADAĆ! Isabella: Ale... Chloe: Którego słowa nie zrozumiałaś? -.- Idź stąd, zasłużyłaś sobie na tego debila. Mi nie jesteście generalnie do niczego potrzebni. Clara otworzyła drzwi i dalej widzi, jak trochę wkurzona, ale zrozpaczona Chloe idzie w jedną stronę, a jej była przyjaciółka – Isabella – w drugą stronę. (PZ – Clara): Trzeba tylko jeszcze wkurzyć Iscę i zniechęcić ją do pogodzenia się z Chloe... a potem jedna lub dwie wylecą. Clarze burczy w brzuchu. Clara: Mam ochotę na frytki i surówkę z kapusty czerwonej :/ Może ktoś będzie tak łaskaw z Tuntunak. Clara wybiera się do willi, ale zatrzymuje ją Nicholas. Nicholas: Ty nie jesteś Tuntunak, prawda? Clara: No... Nicholas: Także, twój domek jest tam. Pręży muskuły i nie za bardzo zadowolony wskazuje jej drogę powrotu. Clara: A ty co taki smętny? -.- Nicholas: Nie twój interes szmato :’) Clara: Że też takiego szowinistę zatrudnili... Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła sobie. (PZ – Clara): Nienawidzę go... Megan testuje megafon, puszczając „Clarity”. ZEDD’a. Każdy zaczyna narzekać. Megan (Megafon): Uwaga! O dziś nasz megafon jest o 50% głośniejszy! Wypróbuję to moim nieskazitelnym głosem! ZBIÓRKAAAAA!!! Każdy pospiesznie ubiera się/whatever i wychodzi. Megan stoi przed całą 10. Chloe stara się unikać Isabelli, Clara ziewa, Mindy i Tamara rozmawiają ze sobą, Isca tuli się do Nathaniela, a Francis... stoi tylko na baczność. Megan: Świetna postawa, Francis ;) Francis: Dzięki :P Megan: I czar prysł... Przewraca oczami. Megan: W dniu dzisiejszym... Clara: Ekhem... Dzisiaj... :’) Megan mierzy ją wzrokiem. Megan: No więc w dniu... Clara: Trudno powiedzieć dzisiaj, prawda? Megan: A WIĘC OD 12.00 11 SIERPNIA 2017 ROKU BĘDZIE POŁĄCZENIE DRUŻYN!!! Lekko poddenerwowana wrzeszczy. Wzięła tubę ze sobą. Megan: OD DZIŚ NIE MA DRUŻYN!!! WIĘC KAŻDY DZIAŁA SAM!!! William zabiera tubę i niszczy ją. Potem ociera pot z czoła. Megan wyobraża sobie go jako wierzchowca (konia), który zabiera ją na przejażdżkę, a jej oczy zamieniają się w serca i tło w ogień, i taki walentynkowy styl. Megan: Uhhh... już, już. Dziś mamy tylko 10 i dwa zadania do zrealizowania. Pierwszym będzie – małe powtórzenie z pierwszej serii, dokładnie odcinka siódmego, kiedy to zawodnicy strzelali z łuku, jednak wam ubarwię to zadanie. Będziecie mieli przed sobą plansze waszych wizerunków i w kolejności alfabetycznej będziecie do nich musieli strzelać. Macie trzy szanse. Trafisz w przeciwnika = on traci szansę, ty zachowujesz. Nie trafisz = ty tracisz szansę, on zachowuje. Nie wolno celować w siebie. Zrozumiano? A to jest wasza kolejność: Chloe, Clara, Francis, Isabella, Jacob, Mindy, Nathaniel, Nicole, Tamara i William. Chloe wzięła łuk, strzały i widzi przed sobą planszę z Isabellą. Trafia w nią. (Isabella: 2 szanse) Isabella: Uwzięłaś się na mnie? Chloe: Tak mi przykro, że cię nie zadowalam >:) To zemsta, pamiętaj. Następna jest Clara. Ta również celuje w Isabellę, prawidłowo. (Isabella: 1 szanse) Isabella: Nie wierzę ;-; (PZ – Isabella): Chloe i Clara współpracują razem. Tak nie może być... >:/ Francis również spróbował celować w Isabellę. Ta bała się, ale na szczęście chłopak nie trafił. (Francis: 2 szanse) Francis: Kurdę. Isabella: Teraz ja. Celuje w Williama, trafia. (William: 2 szanse) Następny jest Jacob, próbował trafić w Chloe, ale nie trafił. (Jacob: 2 szanse) Chloe: O NIE >:( Mindy próbowała w Williama i spudłowała. (Mindy: 2 szanse) Mindy: Mało brakowało :/ Nathaniel celował w Chloe i trafił. Chloe była wkurwiona. (Chloe: 2 szanse) (PZ – Chloe): No nie Isca, przegięłaś po całości... Kolejna była Nicole, która postanowiła po części zrezygnować z wyzwania i pójść na łatwiznę. Zauważyła przed sobą planszę Mindy, trafiła w nią. (Mindy: 1 szansa) Mindy nerwowo przełyka ślinę. William: A teraz mistrz seksu... ^^ Celuje w Isabellę i trafia. Ta musi opuścić boisko. (Isabella: 0 szans) Isabella: To jest durne. Clara: Jak ty :’) Kolejna tura. Chloe trafia w Nathaniela. (Nathaniel: 2 szanse) Chloe: Zemsta >:) Clara: Spoko. Clara celuje w Nathaniela, ale nie trafia. (Clara: 2 szanse) Clara: Nie spoko. Francis próbuje tym razem w Mindy, ale również się nie udaje. (Francis: 1 szansa) Francis: Odpadnę, bo nie trafiłem? :o Jacob próbuje trafić w Francisa i udaje mu się. (Francis: 0 szans) Francis: Cholera :/ Jacob: Sorry. Clara mierzy go wzrokiem. Następna jest Mindy. Jeśli nie trafi, odpada. Przed sobą widzi planszę z Nicole. Udało jej się trafić. (Nicole: 2 szanse) Mindy: I co ty na to? ;p Nathaniel również celował w Nicole i trafił. (Nicole: 1 szansa) Nicole: Heh Na ślepo celowała w Clarę i nie trafiła. (Nicole: 0 szans) (PZ – Nicole): To tylko głupie wyzwanie z nagrodą. Nagrodę zawsze można zepsuć :P Tamara celuje w Clarę, trafia. (Clara: 1 szansa) Clara: Grabisz sobie... Tamara: Trudno :v William celuje w Tamarę, potem Chloe i Clara. Każdy trafia. (Tamara: 0 szans) Tamara: Brawo... powodzenia, Mindy! Następny jest Jacob. Próbował w Williama, nie udało mu się. (Jacob: 1 szansa) (PZ – William): Mam już nawet pomysł :P Mindy próbuje wcelować w Williama. Ten akurat spróbował swojej strategii. Ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i zaczął polewać się wodą. Mindy była rozkojarzona i zainteresowana boskim ciałem przystojniaka, wobec czego strzeliła w górę. (Mindy: 0 szans) (PZ – Mindy): To nie miało być tak... >_< (PZ – William): Ograłem te lafiry <3 Megan faktycznie stała obok. Teraz celował Nathaniel w Clarę i nie trafił. (Nathaniel: 1 szansa) Clara: Co za szczęście :’) Nathaniel: Chciałem celować w Chloe. Chloe: Ponieważ? Nathaniel: Wyzywasz Isabellę. (PZ – Chloe): CO? Tego już za wiele! Kolej Williama. Ten celuje w Jacoba i trafia. (Jacob: 0 szans) Jacob: Dzięki... :s Chloe jest zirytowana i celuje w Nathaniela. Nie trafia. (Chloe: 0 szans) Chloe: NIEEEE Nathaniel: Całe szczęście :) Clara celuje w Nathaniela i trafia. (Nathaniel: 0 szans) Clara: Nie ma za co >:) William’owi zostaje Clara. Trafia ją. (Clara: 0 szans) Chloe: Przykro mi, Kijara :v Clara: Cicho :v (PZ – Clara): A może jednak zostawić Chloe? Zadanie zostało zakończone. Został tylko William z 2 szansami, ku zaskoczeniu pozostałych zawodników. Mindy: Jakim cudem on wygrał? :O Clara: To on w ogóle brał udział? Mnie zdziwiło, że zestrzelił moją tarczę. (please) Megan: Tak jak widzieliście, William wygrał wyzwanie z nagrodą. Widzieliście może tamten pałacyk? Pokazuje im jeszcze jeden budynek, do którego nikt nie wchodził od początku programu. Megan: To możecie tam wejść. Planuję zburzyć chatkę. Dostałam pozew od Międzynarodowej Służby Zdrowia Psychicznego Wobec Ludzi za znęcanie się nad wami :’) Dlatego musimy zburzyć te nieekologiczne coś, a wy zamieszkacie... w normalnym domku letniskowym. Nie ma tam nic, tylko łóżka. Możecie wejść i zobaczyć, jak to wygląda. Ktoś chce? Dziewczyny podnoszą rękę do góry, chłopacy zostają. Megan: Ok, laski. To weźcie rzeczy z willi i za 5 minut widzę was tam. Albo nie faceci, wy też idziecie. Musicie się przecież dowiedzieć, na czym polega wyzwanie, a William’owi powiem na ucho. To było wyzwanie z nagrodą, żeby zaczął wcześniej. Szepcze coś chłopakowi do ucha, ten biegnie. (PZ – William): Korzystna opcja <3 Kiedy dziewczyny idą po swoje rzeczy, podobnie jak chłopacy, Nicole wręcza coś Mindy. Nicole: Daj to Tamarze ;) (PZ – Nicole): Nagrałam chyba bardzo pasjonującą rozmowę Isabelli z Nathanielem. Ależ to ja się wiele rzeczy dowiedziałam na swój temat? Dzięki mnie, może otworzą oczy i się jej pozbędą teraz. Mindy wręcza coś Tamarze i idą w krzaki, tego posłuchać. Isabella (Dyktafon): No więc tak, kochanie. Musisz posłuchać mnie uważnie. Dziś pozbędziemy się tej kurwy Chloe, a następnie co powiesz, aby wywalić Tamarę? Słyszałam, że wywaliła swojego chłopaka i udaje, że go nie zna i że to jej „przyjaciel”. Ona udaje dosłownie wszystko, a Mindy? Ona nawet w ogóle jest nieszkodliwa... pozbędziemy się tych trzech cnotek, a Clara w finałowej trójce, żeby odczuła największy ból ;) Zarówno Mindy, jak i Tamara, są zszokowane. Tamara: A więc takie zdanie masz na mój temat? >:( Chciała wszystko wygarnąć Isce, ale Mindy ją powstrzymała. (PZ – Tamara): Takie zdanie ma o mnie większość osób. Że jestem porażką, że jestem niezgułą i inne niemiłe teksty na mój temat. W przeciwieństwie do nich chociaż jestem kulturalna i na nikogo się nie kreuję :/ Mindy: Poczekaj... nie warto teraz. Jeszcze nas będzie próbowała wywalić o_o Tamara: A to już problem tej „wiecznie grzecznej anielicy”. Wątpię, aby próbowała nas wywalić z programu, jeśli będzie miała już następne problemy na głowie. Fajny ten dyktafon. Przetrzymam go, aż pójdziemy do „pałacu” i tam wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy. Każda z nas. Mindy: Taka opcja mi pasuje :D Idą i zabierają swoje rzeczy. Tuntunak z Willi, a Amalulwane z rudery. Po chwili wszyscy już opuszczają te dwa miejsca, a rudera zostaje zburzona w nie mniej niż sekundę. Zburzył ją wkurzony za poprzedni, wczorajszy kawał Nicholas. (PZ – Nicholas): William miał świetlaną przyszłość ;-; Jak dla mnie on w reality show jest martwy. I głupi. Dziewczyny stoją przed pałacem. Isabella i Clara przepychają się. Isabella: Przepraszam, królowa Isabella idzie pierwsza >:) Clara: Chyba suka do potęgi trzeciej :) Isabella: Behave, szmato :’) Isabella i Clara biją się, nikt na to nie zwraca uwagi. Nathaniel: Kochanie? :s Isabella: No właśnie. Co ty robisz, Clara? Francis: Odwal się od Clary kujonie jeden -.- Nathaniel złapał za kark Francisa. Nathaniel: Nikt, a zwłaszcza ty... Clara nadeptuje mu na nogę, wypycha Isabellę i wchodzi pierwsza. Clara: Spierdalaj mi od chłopaka śmieciu >:) Widzicie? Jestem pierwsza... Obok niej przechodzi Nicole i pokazuje jej środkowy palec. Nicole: Ten czyn wyraża mniej więcej jak mnie to obchodzi :) Clara: A ty zamknij ryj głupia gotko -.- (PZ – Nicole): Fakt. Jestem prawie cała ciemna: granatowy kolor włosów, wyraźnie ciemnoniebieski kolor ubrań, ale gotka? Albo emo? Wątpię. Jak dla mnie, to mogą się tak zachowywać jeszcze przez dwa odcinki. Przynajmniej świadomość ich zniknięcia stąd będzie satysfakcjonująca ;) Wszystkie już weszły do pałacu. Isabella zauważyła, że Nathaniel ma taką samą walizkę co ona. Isabella: Heh, ja i Nathaniel mamy ze sobą tyle wspólnego. xD Tamara: Byś się czasem z tą wspólnotą nie przeliczyła, kiedy cię już z łaski swojej stąd cię wywalę lafiryndo. Już mam dosyć, że zgrywasz taką cnotkę, a w rzeczywistości manipulujesz Chloe i Clarą :^) Mam cię k*rwa dosyć, rozumiesz??? Isabella: Ale... Chloe śmieje się. Chloe: Jak to dobrze, że... Isabella: A więc nastawiasz innych przeciwko mnie? Chloe: Zdziwiona? :) (PZ - Chloe): Ta pannica i ten cwel William do odstrzału. Nie jestem już zazdrosna o ten żałosny związek, aż nim rzygam. Dzięki Jacob za taką radę, odwdzięczę ci się tak po prostu, że... ._. Tamara: Isa, ty zdajesz sobie sprawę ze swojej hipokryzji? Nagadałaś na William'a i Clarę, że spiskują przeciwko tobie, ale sama jednak chciałaś sabotować Chloe lub zrobić coś głupiego i zwalić winę na nią! Za kogo ty się uważasz? Drugą Courtney a może Josee? Isabella: Już sobie nie pozwalaj i tak nie skacz -_- Tamara: Jesteś świadoma tego, że to właśnie wszystko przez ciebie? Spiskujesz za naszymi plecami. A skąd się dowiedziałam? Rzuca dyktafon Isabelli o podłogę i rozwala go. Tamara: To gówniane urządzenie pomogło mi i to bardzo... zawiodłam się na tobie. Isabella: Żałosne... chodźmy stąd kochanie, nie mam czasu dla tych kretynek. (PZ - Isabella): Chloe - manipulatorka. Jesteś gorsza niż Clara... (PZ - Chloe): Czy ona wie, że to nie ja znalazłam ten dyktafon? No wth, kto go wziął? Mindy: SKOŃCZCIE SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ I SIĘ NATYCHMIAST POGÓDŹCIE! Krzyknęła od progu niezadowolona Mindy. Isabella: Grunt, że jest to połączenie, odpocznę sobie. Chloe: My wszystkie odpoczniemy, kretynko... (PZ - Mindy): One poszły tam do pałacyku, by się kłócić? Proszę, nie teraz! Nie, kiedy William nad nami już triumfuje! >:( Mindy i Tamara zajmują sobie lewą stronę. Tamara: Nicole, chcesz z nami? :D Nicole: Nie. Naprawdę. Tamara: Sorki :/ Nicole patrzy się niechętnie na kłócące się Isabellę, Chloe i Clarę. Nicole: Nie. Jednak wolę tutaj. Nie będę się narażała na głupotę tych idiotek. Tamte 3 przerywają kłótnię. Isabella: Chcesz coś przez to powiedzieć? -.- Nicole: Że powinnyście się więcej kłócić. Wątpię, by ktoś tak długo wytrzymał z tymi kłótniami. Najpierw William drący mordę, a teraz wy. Na okrągło. Chloe: A która z nas jest najgorsza? :’) Nicole: Ty. Za pytanie roku. Położyła się. Nicole: A teraz przepraszam państwo, Megan będzie pieprzyła przez 20/30 minut, więc zbudźcie mnie, kiedy już to zrobi. Chloe położyła się tak samo. Chloe: Przepraszam, ale ja nie będę na górze. Isabella: Też bym nie chciała wielu rzeczy, ale jakoś muszę z tym żyć. Jesteś od nas niższa, więc wypad na górę. Chloe: Wypad na górę to możesz mówić do Nathanielka w łóżku >;) Słyszałam, że jest bardzo chętny, bo go dymałam, zanim w ogóle się... Isabella zaczęła dusić Chloe, Clara strzela facepalma. (PZ – Clara): Jedna lepsza od drugiej. Korzystając z okazji, Clara położyła się na wersalce. Clara: Mam was dosyć, wszystkich... jedna próbuje udowodnić, że jest lepsza od drugiej, drąc ten ohydny, nigdy nie zamykający się ryj. Skończcie atencję i skupcie się na grze wreszcie. Isabella: Odezwała się najbardziej zazdrosna królowa tego show. Przypominam ci, że to ty od początku gry miałaś wąty o to, że cię rozdzieliłam z twoim chłopakiem. Chloe wydusiła z siebie jakieś słowa. Chloe: No... puść... mnie szmato... Isabella puszcza ją. Isabella: Gdybym miała wybierać między tobą a tą szmatą, nie wybrałabym żadnej z was >:) Chloe: Nagle do mnie lecą problemy? Ponieważ nie spodziewałam się, że sobie owiniesz MOJEGO chłopaka wokół palca? Naprawdę, już nie mam ochoty z tobą na kłótnie, bo to niczego nie zmieni. Zabrałaś mi chłopaka, to ja ci już pokazuję co ci grozi za to na ceremonii, jak już wygram. Nicole: Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć ja wygram, idiotko. Nikt przy zdrowym rozsądku nie dopuściłby was do konkurencji. Tamara: Wreszcie ktoś powiedział święte słowa :D A ja uważam, że mogłybyśmy załatwić tę sprawę, gdyby nie te piękne słowa, które usłyszałam od Isabelli? Fałszywa? Gdzie widzisz we mnie fałsz? Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto nie jest sobą? WĄTPIĘ. Ty naprawdę musisz poważnie się zastanowić dwa razy, zanim palniesz największą głupotę w historii tego programu, ale się... no jednak nie powstrzymałaś i musiałaś powiedzieć co ci ślina przynosi na język ;) Pogodziłabym was, ale nie... każda z was próbuje być lepsza i coś udowodnić. Udowadniacie mi tylko jedno, że nie zasłużyłyście nawet na udział w tym programie i głosy widzów. A przyszło mi do głowy coś jeszcze. Wy tylko udajecie ten konflikt, a tak naprawdę działacie wspólnie, by nami manipulować. To właśnie strategia godna tej kretynki Isabelli. Sądziłam, że możesz być normalna. Wkopałaś się i to na maksa. Isabella: Jak ktoś podstawia rozmowy z dyktafonu, to na pewno nie myśli racjonalnie. Jeden nieprawdziwy dowód i już stwierdzasz fakt? A ktoś może w ogóle potwierdzić autentyczność? Pewnie Mindy? xDDDDD Mindy: A z czego tak rżysz -.- Chloe: Kultury trochę, faworyzowana osóbko. Jesteś tak samo głupia jak Brooklyn i Amber, z tą różnicą, że one już zostały wyeliminowane wcześniej. Isabella: JA CI DAM AMBER GŁUPIĄ!!! Wzięła poduszkę i zaczęła ją bić. Nicole: Wychodzę z tego cyrku, nie zamierzam brać w nim udziału. Wstała i zamknęła drzwi. Isabella: Cyrk to ona odwa... Nicole otwiera drzwi. Nicole: Ani mi się waż pisnąć słóweczka na mój temat! Albo powiem Nathanielowi co naprawdę o nim sądzisz. Uwierz mi, to nie tylko miłość >:) (PZ – Nicole): Oczywiście blefuję, ale zrobiłabym wszystko, by rozbić ten fałszywy związek. Jak dla mnie Chloe jest rozgarnięta, ale aktualnie prowadzi z nimi ścieżki wojenne. Żałosne. Weź odpuść sobie i skup się na grze laska ._. Dziewczyny przestały na chwilę się kłócić. Tamara wróciła do rozmów z Mindy, Chloe poszła się na chwilę położyć, Clara wyszła na balkon zaopiekować się wróbelkiem który spadł (*) i Isabella, która czytała książkę. Druga część pałacu należała do chłopaków, w tym przypadku Williama (nieobecny), Jacoba, Francisa i Nathaniela. Również tutaj faceci nie wiedzieli, jak się dogadać. Nathaniel: Francis, chciałem cię przeprosić za to co było przed chwilą. Francis: Spoko ;) Przybili piątkę. Francis: W sumie to ja zacząłem, atakując Isabellę :/ Jacob: No wygląda na to, że mamy połączenie. Francis: Tia. Co powiecie na eliminację Williama? Jacob: Przydałoby się go wywalić na początku. Jak dla mnie William ma sojusz z Mindy i kazał się jej pozbyć Amber :/ Francis: Przynajmniej Amber mu dokopała xD Nathaniel: I bardzo dobrze. Nie zapomnij, że ten śmieć zrobił coś z Clarą... Francis: Aaaa, to on? -.- No to ja myślę, że ten skurwiel wyleci natychmiast >:( Nathaniel: Właśnie. Ale też obawiam się o Chloe. Też na mnie leciała... Jacob: Ja na Isabellę :/ Nathaniel: Serio? Nie wiedziałem. Jacob: Powiem wprost. Podoba mi się Isabella. Jest kochana i uczuciowa, ale nie wiedziałem, że Chloe zareaguje aż w ten sposób. Jest zazdrosna o wasz związek, po prostu nie może się pogodzić, że to Isa jest z tobą, a nie ona. Dodatkowo proponowałem jej, żebyśmy my razem chodzili... i wtedy ją wkurzyłem xDDD Nathaniel: To żeś się popisał. xD Klepie go po ramieniu. Francis: Cieszę się, że ja i Clara jesteśmy razem. Jeśli wyleci, to już wiem, z czyjej „inicjatywy”. Nathaniel: Damy sobie z nim radę. Zależy tylko od tego, co robi teraz. Wyzwanie (William) Widzimy, jak William szuka czegoś zarobaczonym (dosłownie) miejscu. Roiło się od stawonogów, kleszczy i robaków. Były tam klucze z wygrawerowanym imieniem. Robaki dosłownie latały po jego ciele. (PZ – William): Nawet nie było aż tak źle... :P William próbuje odsunąć od siebie robaki i kleszcze. Najgorsze jednak były pająki i... no, o czymś zapomniałam. Kraby. Jeden uszczypnął go w nos. William: AAAAAAAAAA!!! Jego krzyk rozległ się na prawie całą Amazonię. (PZ – William): Od kiedy po Amazonii chodzą raki? (spójrz na siebie XDDDDDDDDDD) Wyzwanie (Reszta) Megan omawia zasady wyzwania. Megan: Czas omówić pierwsze finałowe wyzwanie po połączeniu drużyn. Isabella: Do rzeczy, chcę już to wygrać ;) Chloe: Jak sobie narysujesz, to tak będzie, misiu. Nie myśl tylko o sobie ździro... ;-; (PZ – Chloe): Chyba będzie najlepiej, jeśli się nie będę do tej pseudo-księżniczki odzywała. Mam takich osób powyżej uszu, a to nie tylko jeden taki przypadek. Megan dalej omawia. Megan: Więc musicie dla mnie zdobyć klucze z własnym imieniem. Miłe, nie? Musicie przynieść ten klucz do mnie. Możecie również sobie przebiec tor przeszkód i bez niego, ALE za to należy się godzina kary. Ryzyko? Jest. Zabawa? Dla mnie tak, ale nie wiem co z wami :P Do dzieła. Każdy biegnie, a Mindy stoi. Mindy: A jak mimo wszystko wymyślę sobie swój klucz i dobiegnę z nim na metę? xd Megan: Idgaf. Możesz sobie wymyślić co zechcesz. Ważne, aby ten klucz. A co masz na myśli? Mindy: Jaki model ładowarki masz do telefonu? ;u; Megan: Stonesung, a czemu pytasz? Mindy: Mogę? Megan: Tia... Daje jej ładowarkę. Megan: Zapomniałam im powiedzieć. Będziesz ostatnia na mecie, pożegnasz się z programem. Mindy: Cholera... To się jednak sprężę. Mindy zaczęła coś krzesać z kamieni. (PZ – Mindy): Może nie będę pierwsza, bo to czasochłonne, ale liczy się jak zawsze kreatywność ;) A czy wspomniałam wam, że robiłam klucze z kamieni? ^^ W międzyczasie mogę przygotować mini model rakiety, aby nią przelecieć do mety, pokazać klucz (oni pewnie pojadą samochodem) i zostać w programie, a w międzyczasie, jeśli ten ch*j William wygra, zemszczę się na nim tak jak Leshawna na Heather >:) Tak ogólnie, mam nadzieję, że wygrasz Odkupienie, Leshawna! ^_____^ A Amy i Harold mogą walczyć z tobą w finale. xD Duncan i Staci pewnie odpadną na początku, ile razy można odgrzewać tego samego kotleta lub znosić tę gadułę. Reszta tylko biegła. Chloe i Isabella biegły w równym tempie. Chloe: Nie wierzę, że dalej chcesz być taką zdzirą! Isabella: Ale to nie ty nie chcesz rozmawiać na spokojnie!!! Chloe: Właśnie ty! Twierdzisz, że Nathaniel to rzecz i owinęłaś go wokół palca -_- Nienawidzę cię! Isabella: Jak możesz o mnie mówić takie rzeczy? Chloe: Nie bądź taka fałszywa, dziwko! Isabella: O nie! Rzuciły się na siebie, całą tę sytuację Jacob skomentował facepalmem. (PZ – Jacob): Hmmm, Chloe mnie całkowicie zniechęciła do Isabelli. Dzięki? Wolę jeszcze poczekać na prawdziwą miłość ^_^ (PZ – Isabella): Jedno jest pewne. Aby wyjść z twarzą i nie zostać wyeliminowaną, mam do wyboru trzy opcje. Jedną z nich jest walka z Chloe, co odrzucam, drugą jest ignorowanie jej, a trzecia... po prostu starać się z nią pogodzić, meh. Na starcie William, na końcu Mindy. (ale raczej to było przewidywalne) Nathaniel spróbował swojego szczęścia, ale przed nimi była ważniejsza przeszkoda. Mur ściankowy, a ominięcie go było niemożliwe. (by nie było zabawy w łamanie praw fizyki) Nathaniel: Cholera. Rzadko kiedy na takie się wspinam. Za nim Clara, zaczyna nucić pieśń. Przywędrowały ptaki i przeniosły ją na drugą stronę. Na zjawisko patrzy Megan przez lunetę. Megan: TO JEST NIEMOŻLIWE!!! Złamała zasady fizyki! Nicholas: A nie biologii? Megan: Meh. Załosne jest to, co gadasz. (PZ – Megan): Każdy normalny wie, że to co zrobiła, jest niemożliwe! (PZ – Clara): Nieraz zadziwiłam wszystkich. Wygląda na to, że znowu potrafiłam zaskoczyć. Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek ode mnie <3 Nathaniel podejmuje się pokonania tej ścieżki, za nią Isabella, Chloe i Nicole. Nicole: Ściana wspinaczkowa? „Lewituje” nad nią. Megan: To jest po prostu szczyt wszystkiego. Jak one to robią? (PZ – Nicole): Jak to mówili przy cmentarzu – lekka jak piórko, do zdmuchnięcia jak powiew wiatru. Nicole i Clara walczą ze sobą dalej. Ta druga zatrzymuje i widzi przed sobą walczące Chloe z Isabellą. (PZ – Clara): Pora wcielić nowy plan w życie. Clara zauważyła już następną przeszkodę – komora psychiatryczna. Działa mniej więcej w ten sposób, żeby zwabić osobę i zmusić ją do wejścia tutaj – działaniem fatamorgany lub działaniem fizycznym, a potem zamknąć. Taką formę terapii stosuje się w poradniach psychiatrycznych, dana osoba jest zdana na siebie i musi wytrzymać określoną ilość czasu. Szansa na zmiany: bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo. Clara: Isabella? Chloe? Nathaniel na was tam czeka! W gruncie rzeczy Nathaniel biegł na równi z Nicole, co oznaczalo, że ścianki nie pokonali Jacob, Tamara i Mindy. Clara postawiła ozdobę Nathaniela wprost obok komory i schowała się za nią. Od razu obie rzuciły się jak ptaki na chleb. Chloe: ON JEST MÓJ!!! Rzuciły się na Nathaniela, a w rzeczywistości na kartonową ozdobę. We trzy razem z podobizną chłopaka znalazły się w komorze, która się zamknęła. Chloe: O-oł... Clara: Patrzcie kretynki co narobiłyście. Znowu :’) Isabella: To wina Chloe! Szarpnęła mnie do tej podobizny! Wiedziałam, że to podróbka! Clara: Wow... imponujące, skąd wie... to znaczy, hej! Kto dał ci prawo do oceniania ludzi? Chloe: Wiesz. Jak się jest hipokrytką i umie manipulować ludźmi, to się potrafi więcej, niż się spodziewałaś. Isabella: Odezwała się ta, co spiskowała od początku przeciwko Clarze ^^ Chloe: Trafne spostrzeżenie. Świetne, że wreszcie się do tego przyznajesz :’) Pokazuje jej kciuk w dół, ta łapie ją za palec i ciągnie do siebie. Chloe: Ty chora jakaś?! Zaczęła ją szarpać za włosy. Isabella: EJ! Wyrwiesz mi więcej włosów! Już mam z nimi wystarczający problem! Clara: Doczepiłaś sobie perukę na ten koński ryj? ;) Isabella: Ty również przeginasz. Obie jesteście siebie warte! Zaczęła płakać. Chloe: I czego wyjesz? Isabella: Nienawidzę cię! Od początku zaplanowałaś sobie, żeby mnie męczyć psychicznie! ._. Clara wyśmiewa Isabellę. Clara: I myślisz, że ktokolwiek dałby się na to nabrać? Tamara podsłuchuje, co się dzieje w Komorze. (Czyli pokonała ściankę wspinaczkową) (PZ – Tamara): Te trzy wariatki zamknęły się w komorze. Przynajmniej przez ten czas będzie spokój :) Nie mija chwila, te trzy znowu wracają do bójki, ale po chwilli Clara odsuwa się i samodzielnie próbuje wyjść z tego miejsca. Chloe i Isabella dalej okazują sobie szacunek poprzez przepchanki i szarpanie za włosy oraz nie szczędzą sobie przykrych słów. Chloe: Wiesz, co ci powiem? Przed programem ruchałam twojego chłopaka. Było super, zwłaszcza kiedy... :’) Isabella: UDUSZĘ CIĘ!!! Isabella zaczęła nawalać pięściami po twarzy Chloe. Clara strzeliła ultra facepalma. Po chwili zauważyła czerwony guzik. Nacisnęła. Przed jej oczyma pojawił się tylko quiz matematyczny. Clara: Halooo! Tu coś matematycznego jest! ;) Isabella przybyła jak wariatka na to miejsce, wyglądała tak, jakby na dźwięk słowo „matematyka” była zahipnotyzowana. (PZ – Isabella): Odbija mi... chyba mam klaustrofobię... ;___; Isabella rozwiązuje zadanie. Isabella: Proste. Chloe: Nawet nie wiesz ile to a * b + 3 * 2, gdzie a to 6, a b to 3.5 przez dzielnik 5. Isabella: Jest to 10.2. Chloe: A nie, bo 5.4 lizodupie. Isabella: Oblicza się to tak: 6 * (3,5/5) + 3 * 2. Dziękuję ;) Chloe: Zjeżdżaj stąd, bo nie mam ochoty patrzeć na tak ohydny ryj. Isabella: To odejdź od lusterka ;) Chloe: Ty w ogóle masz jakichś przyjaciół? ;) Żmija. Clara: Dobra. Obie jesteście pierdolnięte na mózg. Rozwiązałaś to posrane obliczenie? >:( Isabella: No. Skończyłam. Właśnie. Teraz. Odpowiedź prawidłowa. Przed nimi pojawiła się winda. (PZ – Clara): A teraz chwila prawdy. Clara wchodzi szybko do windy i winda zjeżdża w dół. Chloe i Isabella zostają same w komorze. Chloe: O nie! Isabella: Przechytrzyła mnie! Chloe: Nas!!! Isabella: Nagle ci na mnie zaczyna zależeć? ;u; Chloe: Yyy... Isabella czuje, że Chloe się uspokoiła. Isabella: No pytam, ale odpowiedz szczerze i bez bluzgów. Nagle ci na nas zaczyna zależeć? Chloe: Chyba... Isabella uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Chloe: Może... nie wiem. Ja na pewno zamilczę do końca tego programu. Isabella: Wydaje mi się, że to nasz koniec... Chloe: TU NIE MA KOŃCA!!! Wściekła się i rozwaliła ścianę z kopa. W ten sposób uzyskały wyjście z komory. A w tych terenach pustki... Chloe: I jest ;) Isabella: Gratuluję, serio. Chloe wzdycha. Widać po niej, że jest jej przykro. Chloe: Mogę ci coś powiedzieć? Isabella: Dobra... Chloe wzięła głęboki oddech. Chloe: Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, ale chciałam cię przeprosić za moje aroganckie zachowanie przez te ostatnie dwa dni. Również zaochałam się w Nathanielu, byłam głupia, nie chciałam być odrzucona przez kogoś tak wspaiałego jak właśnie on, ale kiedy zobaczyłam was razem t o poczułam, że już nigy, przenigdy nie będę miała szans na znalezienie tak dobrego chłopaka. Jeśli myślisz teraz o Williamie, to się grubo mylisz, to dekiel jest. Potrafi przelecieć każdego, a ty nsawet nie wiesz, któraą jego oofiarą byłaś. Pierwszą, czy może sześćdziesiątą ósmą. Również chciałam przepriosić cię za wszystkie moje wyzwiska i to, że nazwałam cię dziwką .Wcale taka nie jesteś, jesteś mądra, koichana i pomocna. To dzięki tobie powstał sojusz przeciwko Kijarze, a teraz ta poczwara zniwu nas wkiwała -.- Isabella: Ja również cię przepraszam. Postąpiłam niesłusznie, kiedy Nathaniel wybierał którąś z nas. Powinnam ci powiedzieć o tym od początku, kiedy go pokochałam. Chloe: Meh, wybaczasz? :v Isabella: Pewnie, stara :D Przytulają się, obok widzą tylko Mindy jadącą na rakiecie. Mindy: Jak tam? :DDDDDDD Widziałam przytulasa :DDDD Isabella: Czy... ty... Mindy: Nooo, trudno się steruje tą rakietą, ale zawsze coś ;) Jedzie. Isabella: Zaskoczyła mnie i to pozytywnie. Chloe: Szybko. Biegnijmy do mety i po te... ohydne robale -,- Isabella: Myślałam, że nasz bieg to tylko wyzwanie. Chloe: Wątpię. Kiedy dziewczyny biegły, reszta była już przy bagnach. Każdy męczył się z „kochanymi” zwierzątkami, ale ktoś już uporał się ze swoją robotą i tą osobą była właśnie Clara. Clara: A teraz do Megan ;) Schowała swój klucz do kieszeni. Za nią... William. William: Haha, antagoniści górą >:) Ściągnął koszulkę, rzucił ją na Jacoba i ruszył w poogń za Clarą. O ile William był muskularny, Clara nie dawała mu za wygraną i biegła do Megan, ile tchu. Megan stoi już przy mecie, tak samo Nicholas. Dalej leb w łeb, aż William się wypiperzył o kamień. Clara pewnym krokie przekracza strefę, pokazuje klucz i otrzepuje ciuchy z robali i innych insetów. Megan: Ty msposobem Clara zdobywa pierwsze miejsce, a co za tym idziei immunitet i możliwość wywalenia jednej osoby podczas ceremonii! Czekamy na was, reszto! :D William wstaje, otrzepuje się i biegnie do mety. A teraz pora na największe zaskoczenie. Do mety zmierza też Mindy na rakiecie i zaskakuje swojego rywala. Wypycha go w błoto i sama zmierza do mety z kluczem własnej roboty. Megan sprawdza go i przyjmuje. Megan: Drugie miejsce dla Megan! Kto ma trzecie? :D William biegnie wkurwiona, łapie Mindy za rękę i z całej siły zrzuca ją z rakiety (która wylądowała) na ziemię. Potem niszczy rakietę pięśćmi. Megan stoi zachwycona, podniecona i zauroczona. Megan: Trzecie miejsce dla tego seksownego... ^_______________^ Zemdlała. Wygląda na to, że Nicholas musiał poprowadzić dalszą część. Obok już Nathaniel i Nicole biegli do celu, a Chloe i Isabella dopiero przybyły zadyszane do miejsca. Isabella: Nie, ja się z tymi robalami nie bawię. -.- Chloe: Oooo, też mi się nie chce. Tamara: Nasze zguby się odnalazły? -.- Chloe: Jakiś problem? Tamara: Tak. Pogodziłyście się, czy dalej będziecie zgrywać hipokrytyki? I tak wiemy o waszych zagrywkach, tak łatwo się nie wywiniecie. Ip rzy okazji, dClara wygrała wyzwanie, więc nie macie się p co starać :) Isabella i Chloe biegną do mety, a za nimi Jacob. Te proszą, aby się zatrzymał, przez co Tamara mimo krzyku może zdążyć. Nicholas: Tępy chuj i głupia pizda na czwartym i piątym! Nicole podchodzi do niego i przywaliła mu z liścia. Nicole: Uważaj na słowa, pętaku. -_- (PZ – Nicole): Następnym razem będzie mocniej. A tylko spróbuj mnie jakoś gorzej nazwać, wtedy już ci nie daruję tego, chodzący botoksie. Przed Nicole stał już Francis z kluczem. Nicholas: To ty jeszcze w grze jesteś? William ziewnął, a potem ruszał swoimi mięśniami, na co Mindy patrzyła zniesmaczona, ale w głowie roił się jej jakiś plan. (PZ – Mindy): Pokonałam Williama, ale on rozwalił mi rakietę. Ja mówię, będzie rewanż <3 Tamara, spanikowana widokiem larw, ostatecznie zyskała klucz i próbowała wyjść. Chloe zatrzymała Jacob’a. Chloe: Pogodziłyśmy się :D Jacob: Nie lepiej teraz dobiec od Megan i jej pokazać te klucze? Zanim... Tamara jak pędziwiatr biegnie do mmety. Jacob: Ruszcie się! Cała czwórka biegnie. Nie ma szans, aby dogonić Tamarę, bo już zalokowała sobie siódme miejsc jako bezpieczne. Jacob vs Isabella vs Chloe. Ostatnie odpada. No dobrze, Isabella i Chloe zdążyły przed Jacobem. Megan: Jacob na ósmym, Isabella na dziewiątym i ta parodia Samey na dziesiątym. Isabella: CO? Chloe: Byłam przed nim! Jacob: Chciałyście się mnie pozbyć? :O Tamara klaszcze. Tamara: BRawooo. Hipokryzja na maksa. Clara zgadza się z nią. Mindy stoi oobk dziewczyn (Iscy, Chloe). Mindy: Co się teraz stało? Megan: Mówiłam. Godzinna kara, jak nie przyniesiecie mi klucza. Jacob go ma, a wy nie. Więc pierwsza, która dotarła, jest bezpieczna. A że Chloe była ostatnia... Klepnęła ją po ramieniu. Megan: Wypad mi z programu. Przegrałaś. Arrivederci! Chloe: A cmoknij mnie w dupę kurwo ;* Przeyła jej całusa, macha jej rękoma, a potem wystawia oba środkowe palce w jej stronę. Chloe: No. Sorki, laski. Przegrałam :( Iabella: Oj tam... Przytuliły się. (ona, Mindy i Isabella) Chloe: Mindy, Mindy, Mindy. Nie miałyśmy okazji się poznać, ale tylko mamy okazję się pożegnać. >_< Mindy: Nie wierzę, że to ty odpadasz. William podchodzi obok niej i daje klapsa Mindy w tyłek. William: Suka. xD Isabella i Chloe są oburzone, tak samo Mindy. Podchodzi do chłopaka, kładzie mu ręce na ramieniu, a potem... JEB! Oto przed chwilą dziewczyna z całej siły kopnęła Williama w krocze. Ten zwijał się z bólu i nie ukrywajmy, pociekły mu łzy. O dziwo złapał się za brzuch. Mindy: Tak to jest, jak się ze mną zaczyna. Nie będziesz mnie klepać po tyłeczku, nie jestem dziwką, byś tak ze mną robił >:( I tak będzie z każdym stulejarzem, który mnie będzie dotykał!!! A teraz, GDZIE JEST TEN CHOLERNY DOMEK?!?!??! Ja chcę spać i zapomnieć, że Chloe wyleciała. Megan: Zapomniałam powiedzieć? Ech. Dziś pozbędziecie się jeszcze drugiej osoby, ale nie Clary. Wszyscy: CO?! Chloe: A ja co mam robić? Megan: Razem z tobą odleci jeszcze jedna osoba. (PZ – Isabella): Zupełnie inaczej to sobie zaplanowałam. Megan: I żeby dodać więcej smaczku, Isabella, jako że byłaś ostatnia w naszym drugim wyzwaniu, twój bilet z wizerunkiem jest już w skrzynce. Wrzuca jej bilet. (PZ – Jacob): Nieee :( (PZ – Tamara): Kiedy zobaczyłam, jak Chloe i Isabella znowu się do siebie odnoszą, aż miałabym teraz wyrzuty sumienia, aby na nią głosować. Coś mi mówi, że Isabella już odpadnie, a ja nie mam ochoty specjalnie na głosowanie. Też jestem śpiąca. Nie spałam dwa dni :) Ceremonia Pozostała ósemka stoi naprzeciwko siebie i zastanawia się, kto jeszcze z Iscą będzie w zagrożonej 3. Clara robiła głupie miny do Isabelli. William: Ogarnij się tam, cnotko. Tamara: Zaczynamy głosowanie? Chloe: Ja je poprowadzę. xD Wszsycy przewracają oczami. Chloe: Kto jest za Mindy? 0 głosów: Nikt Mindy: Wow <3 (PZ – William): Twarda sztuka. Przynajmniej kutas już mnie nie boli. ;__; Obrywałem tak wiele razy. ._. I to mocniej. Chloe: Kto za Williamem? Moim zdaniem powinni być wszyscy. xD William: Zamknij ryj, szmato. Grunt, że już wyleciałaś. Chloe: Poczekaj kutasiarzu, zaraz zęby z podłogi będziesz zbierał ;-; Kto za nim? 6 głosów: Mindy, Francis, Nathaniel, Isabella, Jacob i Tamara William: Nigdzie nie pójdę :> Tamara: Czyżby? :> Chloe: Kto za Nathanielem? <3 2 głosy: William i Nicole Jacob: No proszę, Nicole zagłosowała na Nathaniela, a Williama oszczędziła. Nicole: No trudno. Niepotrzebnie się na niego wszyscy rzucacie. (PZ – Nicole): Mogłam jedank zagłosować na Williama... (facepalm) Chloe: Kto za Nicole? 3 głosy: Nathaniel, Francis i Isabella Isabella: Durny sojusznik Williama... Nicole: Przypomnij sobie lepiej, kto dziś zrobił raban z samego rana ;) Isabella: Oj. Już tak nie przeżywaj. To tylko mała sprzeczka :v Nicole: Ja jestem ciekawa. Gdybyś nie była od razu wrzucona, ile głosów wpłynęłoby na ciebie? Francis: Tylko twój i Williama :) Jak zwykle. Nie musicie się tak otaczać, na naszą szóstkę nie dacie rady. Nicole: Ja bym na twoim miejscu trzęsła portkami >:) Chloe: Kto za Francisem? 4 głosy: Mindy, Tamara, William i Nicole Francis: Ale... dlaczego ja? Nicole: Nie zesraj się tylko :P (PZ – Nicole): Załatwione. Do żadnej pancernej skrzyni mój bilet nie idzie :D Chloe: Kto za Tamarą? 2 głosy: William i Nicole Tamara: Ale wy ludzie jesteście przewidywalni :’) Chloe: Kto za Jacob’em? 0 głosów: Nikt Tamara: To wasze identyczne głosowanie to idealny dowód, że jesteście razem w sojuszu. Przyznaj się ;) Nicole: Poczekajmy do końca. Megan: Ale to był koniec. Więc wygląda na to, że Francis, William i Isabella będą walczyli o miejsce w grze. Mindy: Sorki Francis, ale Mindy nie zrobiła nic złego. William: Chyba ten dureń zapomniał, kto teraz jest Królewną... Przed nimi wyszła Clara w sukni niczym Elsa z Krainy Lodu. Clara: Słyszałam, że wszędzie na świecie obchodzi się zimę i Boże Narodzenie, więc chciałam wszystkim życzyć Wesołych Świąt :D Macha do widzów. Clara: A teraz, pora na elimi... Megan: To moja kwestia ._. Clara chrząka. Clara: Wygląda na to, że zagrożeni są Francis, Isca i William ;) Fajnie. Nie zaskoczycie się, jeśli powiem, że Francis jest na 100% bezpieczny. Francis: Dzięki kochanie. Całują się, potem Clara patrzy zadowolona na pochmurną Isabellę i niezbyt zadowolonego Williama. (PZ – William): Jestem pewny, że zostanę. Clara: Zanim w ogóle wyeliminuję tego matkojebcę lub idiotkę, powiem wam jedno. WRESZCIE pozbędę się jednego z was!!! :) Tego chciałam od początku programu. Ty, Isabello, masz jeszcze jakieś szanse, ten będzwał dopuścił się na mnie gwałtu. Chloe: Ekhem... bo zasłużyłaś... Clara pokazuje fuck’a Chloe. Chloe: Nie boję się tego palca, a jak chcesz, to ci go zaraz wykręcę ;) Clara: No właśnie. Ty i ta twoja kochana koleżanka Chloe. Isabella, jesteś pieprzoną, zapchloną hipokrytką. Jesteś zdziwiona, że tu stoisz przede mną? Po co ci to było? Rozdzielać mnie z Francisem? Isabella: Skąd ja mogłam wie... Clara: Skoro potrafiłaś się zachować jak dziwka w Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu i ci wszyscy wybaczyli, to teraz tutaj możesz wiedzieć wszystko o programie :)))) Jesteś głupia. Tyle ci powiem. A tobie William również życzę głębokiego chuja w dupę ;) William: Chciałbym <3 Wszyscy mają odruch wymiotny, Megan znowu pada z zauroczenia. Clara: Ale wybór mam tylko jeden, nie da się wywalić waszej dwójki. Toteż podjęłam decyzję, Isabella, nara frajerko >:) Isabella: Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że się tego spodziewałam od dawna? Gdyby nie ta nagła decyzja Megan, może wyleciałby William. Ale program dla mnie jest nieco ustawiony i... Megan się wkurwiła i wypchnęła Isabellę na Chloe, potem od razu uruchomiła rakietę. Megan: Ty na szczęście nie decydujesz o tym, czy program jest ustawiony. Każdy tak mówi, kiedy wylatuje. Clara: A teraz, mogłabym na chwilę ten pilot do rakiety? Mam coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Zabiera pilot Megan z ręki i całuje Francisa czule. Clara: Kochanie, wygraj to dla nas ;) Mindy, nie daj się temu chujowi. A reszta... odpadniecie prędzej czy później. Na tym moja rola się kończy. Nie ma tych idiotek, to już nie mam po co rywalizować. Wystarczająco się nacierpiałam w programie. Do zobaczenia, oby nigdy. :’) Clara uruchamia pilot, po czym go rzuca w ręce Nicholasowi. Rakieta również wyprowadza ją za Amazonię. Megan: Ale to przykre. Trzy laski wyleciały naraz xD (PZ – Tamara): Normalnie jackpot! Wyleciały te trzy krzykaczki! I to wszystkie na raz! :’DDDD (PZ – Nicole): A już myślałam, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie. Wyleciały trzy zagrożenia za jednym zamachem. Wygląda na to, że też stałam się już zagrożeniem w tej grze. Czas wprowadzić inną taktykę, wykorzystać Mindy i Tamarę do pozbycia się tych lowelasów lub tej łamagi Jacoba ;) Megan: Wcale nie chciałam się pozbywać jeszcze jednej osoby, ale cóż, przynajmniej w bilansie odcinków wychodzi to na dobre. Zostało już tylko ich siedmioro, a nagroda dalej czeka na swojego odbiorcę. Ale kto nim nie będzie? Tego przekonacie się w kolejnym odcinku Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival